II Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest
The II Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest,' '''is the second edition of the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest. The Contest took place in Vladivostok, Russia, following Iolite's win with the song ''"Bloodstream" ''at the first contest in Perth, Australia. The contest was held at the Fetisov Arena and consisted of two Semi-Finals and a Final on the XX of February 2020. The winner was XX with the song XX, Performed by XX and written by XX. XX placed second with the song XX by XX, with the podium being completed by XX with the song XX by XX coming third. XX came fourth and XX finished the top 5, coming fifth. Twenty Eight countries participated in the contest. A total of six countries made their debut at the contest, including Associate members Chile and The United States. Thirteen countries and territories withdrew from the contest, including the territories of American Samoa, Guam, Niue, Norfolk Island and Northern Mariana Islands, along with several other nations due to changes in the APBA eligibility requirements. Location '''Host City' For more details on the host city, see Vladivostok Vladivostok is a Russian city and the administrative centre of the Far Eastern Federal District and the Primorsky Krai. The city is located around the Goldern Horn Bay, not too far away from Russia's boarder with China and North Korea. The city also isn't too distant from Japan and South Korea. In 2010, the city had a population of 592,034, making it the largest city in the Russian Far East. The city was founded in 1859, with the name Vladivostok literally meaning "ruler of the east". The city is a bayside city surrounded by multiple large hills, dubbed "The San Francisco of Russia" in 1959 by Soviet Leader Nikita Khrushchev. The city is the hub for the Trans-Siberian Railway, finished in 1905. The railway runs from Moscow to Vladivostok and connects to the Chinese eastern line. Venue For more details on the venue, see Fetisov Arena The Fetisov Arena is an indoor arena, mostly used for ice hockey. The arena construction was finished in 2013 and has a capacity of 5,500 spectators for hockey matches and up to 7,000 for concerts. Participants The complete list of participating countries was revealed by the APBA on December 29, 2019, with 28 participating countries, 6 debuting countries and 13 withdrawing countries. Returning Artists * Vanuatu: Vanessa Quai, who represented Vanuatu in the 1st edition with the song "Light it up", returned to the second edition with the song''' "'I God Mo Hango'''"' '''in the Ambaen language. Semi-Finals '''Allocation Draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective Semi-Finals took place on December 29, 2019. The twenty seven semifinalists had been allocated into six pots, based on historical voting patterns and geographic location as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner. Fourteen countries were drawn to participate in the first Semi-Final while thirteen were drawn to participate in the secont. Drawing from different pots helps to reduce the chance of so-called neighbourly voting and increases suspense in the semi-finals. The only automatic qualifier is the host nation of Russia. Category:Editions of the Eurovision Asia-Pacific Song Contest